V6.11
Skins Splash Art Update |Release = June 1st, 2016 |Related = 6.11 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.10 |Next = V6.12 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * * The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1159 El Tigre.png|El Tigre Icon ProfileIcon1160 El León.png|El León Icon ProfileIcon1161 El Macho.png|El Macho icon ProfileIcon1162 El Rayo.png|El Rayo Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: El Poro Ward.png|El Poro Ward League of Legends V6.11 Champions ; * General ** tails now move realistically on her base and all skins. ; * ** Mana cost per second increased to from . ; * ** When destroyed by or , Starsurge's central core now visually disperses rather than instantly vanishing. ** Now properly stuns when blocked by . ; * ** Casting on top of turrets to damage them. * ** Wall duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ** Bonus movement speed to allies or Azir on pass-through. ; * ** Range indicator has been extended to match its cast range. * ** Champion standing in Miasma can no longer dash using the second cast of . ; * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Apprehend wasn't properly pulling in enemies that were mid-dash during its cast. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Draven couldn't recast Whirling Death while . ; * ** On-target cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3. * ** Outgoing AP ratio increased to from . ** Incoming base damage reduced to from . * ** duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . *** Note: The breakpoint at which both values match is , with the new value starting with lower damage below that amount and greater damage thereafter. ; * General ** All tooltips updated. * ** Passive changed to % increased damage from increasing the AD ratio by % AD}}. * ** Damage changed to % )}} of target's maximum health|health}} from . The new damage is capped at 300 against non-champions. * ** duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** decay. ; * ** Stacks fall off one at a time rather than all at once. ; * ** Champion mark cooldown reduced to 75 seconds from 90. ** Wolf now marks jungle monsters based on current stacks: *** or *** , , , or *** , , , or *** or * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bounties increase damage by 5 per stack (uncapped). *** Note: The breakpoint at which both values match is at , with the new value starting with lower damage below that amount and greater damage thereafter. * ** Fixed a bug where Wolf would occasionally stop damaging targets that entered his range during Wolf's Frenzy. * ** reduced to 50% from 70%. ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** The second shot no longer procs or , since it’s not a basic attack. * ** AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. ** Total range reduced to 900 from 1100. ** Visuals better match the size of the beam. * ** Range reduced to 900 from 1000. ; * ** Voidlings no longer get confused if a target afflicted by Malefic Visions enters brush. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to from 6 at all ranks. ; * ** Enhanced bonus movement speed range reduced to 1400 from 5500 against enemy champions. * ** Cooldown refund reduced to % from 70% at all ranks. ; * ** Now turns to face his target on basic attack command, rather than basic attack execution (like ). ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 50 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base heal vs. champions reduced to from . ** Actual AP ratio for heal against champions is instead of . ; * General ** Base health increased to 520 from 500. * ** Now deals 50% bonus damage to minions. ; * ** No longer procs when shadow expires. ; * ** decaying duration increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damaged enemies gain a stack once every seconds, up to 3 stacks. ** Enemies that become during take true damage for the remainder of its duration. ; * ** Chaos Storm pulses are now accompanied by sound effects. ; * and ** Restored voiceover lines for these abilities. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Damage reduction for Razor Shurikens beyond the first reduced to 25% from 50%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Ziggs decided to take a short walk forward before casting Mega Inferno Bomb at max range. Items ; * Bonus movement speed reduced to 55 from 60. ; * Bonus attack speed increased to 35% from 30%. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost remains . ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost remains . ; * Basic attack damage reduction increased to 12% from 10%. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Bonus attack speed reduced to 35% from 50%. * Is now a component of . ; * + + + . ** + + + . * Bonus attack speed increased to 40% from 15%. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Critical strike chance reduced to 0% from 20%. ; * + + + . ** + + + . ; * Is no longer a component of . ** Replaced by . Masteries ; * Cooldown no longer resets on certain revive effects, such as or . pl:V6.11 Category:Patch notes